Saya's life and Hagi's death part 1
by blackrosesforfriends
Summary: Contains spoilers! Okso this is saya's life after hagi dies in the last ep i cried , and how she feels. but then she finds a blue roses with hagi's fave hair ribbon tied around it. Diva has been defeated, so could hagi possibly still be alive?


A Blood Plus tribute!

Pairings- Saya X Hagi and a little one-sided Kai X Saya contains some spoilers! I do not own blood plus or characters from story but the rest is mine!chapter one! Saya sat on the sandy shore, looking out at the gentle waves as they rolled towards the shore. It had been weeks since she'd defeated Diva, but Hagi never came back. He'd been crushed by the rocks, but he was immortal, wasn't he? He never came out, never came back to her.

"No! He can't be dead! He just can't be!" Saya cried. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She couldn't stand to be near her family when she cried, she hated to seem weak. Especially after they'd seen her be so strong. But the truth was she always had Hagi there with her, to protect her. He'd promised he'd never leave her, she trusted him. If she couldn't trust Hagi, her chevalier, who could she trust? "He'll come back for me, he will. He promised. Oh Hagi…where are you?"

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. "It'll be okay." Kai said softly. "Why do you miss him so much? What happened between you two, when I wasn't around?" Kai asked, almost sounding like he was implying something more had happened.

"He was my chevalier Kai, he was my best friend. The person who would listen and be here forever, no matter what. The person I could trust above anyone else. I love him Kai." Saya said quietly, wiping tear from her face.

"How can you say forever, when he's not here anymore?" Kai asked a little too harshly. He'd never liked Hagi much, and hearing her speak so highly of him, saying she loves him, it almost enraged him!

"He'll come back! He promised me he would!" Say jumped up and yelled in Kai's face. She couldn't believe the nerve he had sometimes.

"No he won't Saya! Get over that jerk!" Kai yelled back at his sister, his hand in the air.

"Go away Kai! I hate you!" She yelled, with tears streaming from her sore red eyes. Kai dropped his hand to his side. He stood still, and said nothing. Saya turned and ran. She didn't know where she would go, but she couldn't stay there. She did not want to talk to anyone, not Riku, or David, or Joel…nobody, especially not Kai!

So she ran to the Miyagusuku family tomb, the place where her life here all began. She walked in and there were still silver thread in a pile, split open, her cocoon. It all looked exactly the same except…a blue rose!

Saya walked over and picked it up. A blue rose, she couldn't believe it, with Hagi's favorite ribbon tied into a bow on the stem. But… he'd been wearing this when he…was crushed. That means, Hagi isn't dead! And he's coming back for her!

"Hagi!?" She called out. No answer, her senseless hope faded and left her in a new despair. What is he hadn't been wearing this one after all? What is she was mistaken, and someone put this at the burial site, in honor of him? She felt cold inside, like someone had ripped a new hole threw her chest and the chilly Okinawa wind was rushing through it. She fell to her knees and held her arm across her chest holding her right shoulder, and the other hand held the blue rose.

No matter how many times today she wiped her face the tears, she knew, would not stop coming. It was made clear as more tears slid down her face.

"Please come back to me Hagi." Saya prayed quietly, as if whispering to the rose, like Hagi could hear her through it.

"Saya-neechan?" Riku's voice called to her, and she looked towards the entrance.

"I'm in here." Saya called back weakly, wiping her face again.

"Kai-niichan told us you two had a fight, and you ran away. So I came to look for you, and first place I thought to look was here. I know you miss Hagi a lot, I do too. He was nice." Riku said softly. She smiled; Riku had admired Hagi, especially after he became immortal. But he adored him when he was human too.

"Riku?" Saya asked suddenly.

Riku came in and sat next to her. "Yeah Saya-neechan?"

"Did you put this here?" Saya said, showing him the rose. "Or do you know who did?"

"I didn't put it here, and I don't recognize it at all. It wasn't here yesterday, when I was here, so I don't know Saya-neechan." Riku said with a shrug, "Why?"

"That's Hagi's ribbon, and blue roses are hard to come by, except for him or me." Saya said. "I though maybe he'd come back, but it could have been an offering." Saya said quietly, so her voice wouldn't creak, because she began to cry again. Riku hugged his sister.

"Don't cry Saya-neechan. It'll be okay. He promised to come back, and if he doesn't… we'll always remember him." Riku let go of his sister then added, "It's getting late, and I have to go make dinner for everyone. Will you come back?"

"I'll be there soon." Saya said to her brother and gave him a smile, "Thanks Riku." Riku smiled brightly at Saya. "No problem Saya-neechan." Then he hurried off to their shop/house to fix dinner for everybody. This meant literally everybody. It had been that way for a couple days; David, Joel, Curtis, Kai, Riku, Saya, Lulu…everybody! She didn't mind having Lulu around, she wasn't a pain, and she liked Lulu.

Saya sat there a few more minutes, then stood and turned to leave. . . . Saya ate with her family and friends then headed out.

"Saya?" The voice was Lulu's. "Where are you going? Can I come too?" Lulu's purple hair was in its usual pigtails, and her smile was so adorably, humanly cute. Saya smiled back at the young Schiff.

"Sure Lulu, I was going down to the beach. You can come if you like." This was the first time she'd smiled and really wanted to, not reflex, not convincing, not assuring, just smiling because she wanted to. Lulu's impossible wide smile grew wider and she skipped along as she followed Saya to the beach.

They played in the water and built a castle and everything. It seemed warmer than it had when she was here earlier. Probably because Lulu was here with her. It was like having a little sister. The best part is that Lulu, being a Schiff, wasn't human, just like Saya who was a chiropteran.

The sky was reds, oranges, and yellows as they sat watching the rolling waves. "Lulu? Do you remember when you lost your brothers, Carman and Moses?" Saya asked softly, breaking the silence of the sunset. Lulu looked up at her with surprised, sad purple eyes.

"Of coarse I do. How could I ever forget? Why?" Tear came tot those purple eyes and made her look especially childish and human.

"I wanted to know, how moved on? How did you keep living so easily?" Saya asked with her voice still quiet and low. Sadness was layered in her voice. Lulu looked out over the ocean then at Saya.

"You're talking about Hagi, aren't you?" Lulu asked. She was smart for her age, but she wasn't so young, and she had an enhanced brain most likely. "Well I know they're in a better place, watching over me. I always tell myself that, and that they love me." Lulu answered. "But Hagi still might come back, so don't give up Saya! You can't!"

"I don't know Lulu, I just don't know." Saya said with a heavy sigh, "We should home now." Saya said more loudly now, and led Lulu back to their Okinawa home.

End of chap 1


End file.
